smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Come
'"Kingdom Come" '''is a story taking place in the ''Smurf Me Up ''series. Synopsis An angry goddess named Astrid comes demanding the return of Smurfette, whom she claims is her sister. Smurfette is then restored into her goddess form and is convinced to end the world by punishing humanity. Astrid explains about the origins of the clay and Smurfette. Glovey travels to his family in the Sun for assistance after failing to stop Astrid, and ends up acquiring the armor of God. He joins forces with his fellow brothers in arms Zowfee, Seven, and Abrielle. The Devil reveals to have been plotting this charade for a long time and takes Smurfette, leaving the four warriors no choice but chase him down. They meet the guide Virgil, who helps them rescue Smurfette all the way into the ninth circle of Hell. Glovey is then dragged to the bottom and is offered a proposition of god-hood by the Devil. He then tells about Smurfette's day before she was created and how she was the goddess Flora, who was turned to clay by the wizard Paladore, Papa Smurf's mentor. He refuses the proposition and is rescued by his fellow Sunwalkers. They return back to the world and try to figure out how to get to Heaven, where Smurfette was now being kept. Glovey meets the Greek goddess Athena, who explains that the serpent did not lie and apologizes for the inconvinience. They ask Mother Nature for help. She ends up telling them about Grandmother Nature, who was Mother Nature before herself, and her mother who raised her. She then proposes that they summon the dark one again in ritual and kill him as part of a heroic deed. The four then play the role of the Four Horsemen and bring forth the apocalypse making a portal for the fallen one to escape out of. His stay to the world was short lived after Glovey stabs him with Aksel's holy relic, killing him instantly. The four Sunwalkers meet Grandmother Nature and are taken into Heaven. There, Glovey finds Smurfette and Angelo. To his surprise, he finds his human father, whom he refered to only as "Dad." The man bids an appropriate farewell to Glovey and his daughter in law. They then return back to the village and are welcomed back by everyone. Astrid apologizes and allows Smurfette the choice of staying a Smurf, and then leaves with her kin. The Sunwalkers leave as well with the king and queen. Before leaving, the king and queen get re-united with their long lost son, Wild Smurf. Wild then speaks for the first time after he forgives them and promises to take care of his true biological brother, Glovey Smurf. Later when everyone was having dinner, Wild exposes his ability to say small phrases, which surprised everyone. Brainy decides to take full credit of this and takes him away to read his "famous" quotes. That night, Smurfette felt very grateful and even more in love with Glovey. She realized he was willing to give his life up to keep her safe, no matter how many bad things she had done, or how she had him almost killed. In the end, she rewards him by giving him a long kiss and luring him to her bedroom, hinting relations. The peace did not appear to last as Lord Balthazar appeared to be watching what had just happened and felt fascinated with Glovey's capsule. He begins to plot to use something similar with the doppelganger. At the same time, Carock reveals his master to be the Devil, who only appears as a spirit this time. He plots to destroy Glovey as well to claim the long life stone and to take over the world. Both wizards appear as the threat the Smurfs need to put their focus on. The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 Characters *Glovey Smurf *Zowfee *Seven *Abrielle *King of the Sunwalkers *Queen of the Sunwalkers *Astrid *Smurfette *Papa Smurf *Brainy *Lazy *Tuffy *Hefty *Archangel Michael *Archangel Gabriel *Archangel Raphael *The Devil *Monster Zero *Virgil *Paladore *Marc Anthony *Grandmother Nature *Dad Songs *The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash *War Pigs - Black Sabbath Trivia *The idea of the underworld consisting of 9 circles comes from ''The Divine Comedy books by Dante. *The idea for the Sunwalkers being Heavenly guardians who fight for God comes from the Ultraman franchise. *The beasts of the underworld are enemies that have appeared in The Legend of Zelda videogame franchise and in the Ghosts n Goblins franchise. *Most of the Devil's quotes that appear come from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow and Dante's Inferno, which are both in the Playstation 3 console. *This story is loosely based on The Divine Comedy books, though it isn't an adaption. *When Brainy Smurf refers to the Red Arremer as "Firebrands", it is meant to be a reference to the actual demon named Firebrand from the Gargoyle's Quest series and Demon Crest videogames. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf